


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by IsabellaSolo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaSolo/pseuds/IsabellaSolo
Summary: ,,There. Finished," Michael declared proudly, as he cut the yarn from the hat that was sitting in his lap. Adam smiled at his boyfriend, from where he was laying on the couch with his feet also in Michael's lap.,,Let me see?"-------500+ words, pure fluff. Also posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

,,There. Finished," Michael declared proudly, as he cut the yarn from the hat that was sitting in his lap. Adam smiled at his boyfriend, from where he was laying on the couch with his feet also in Michael's lap. 

,,Let me see?" He gestured at the hat, and Michael passed it to him. Adam examined the hat lovingly. Michael knitted it himself, after discovering a small haberdashery during their early Christmas shopping. The kind lady who owned the shop showed Adam all the different yarn and string they had, while Michael pointed at the ones he liked from behind her shoulder. Adam bought every single one, including some knitting needles that the lady recommended. 

That evening, Michael sat himself down on the couch and diligently taught himself how to knit. Adam made them hot cocoa and mostly just watched the archangel, sometimes helping him when he got stuck.

Michael was so far enjoying the human experience of living, and Adam happily indulged him in any activity that he wanted to try. Adam himself never knitted or crocheted or anything similar, but he remembered long winter evenings when his mother sat on the couch while he was reading, needles flashing in her hands as she made him a warm scarf or hat.

This one that Michael just finished was mostly made from a warm dark red yarn, with a white brim and white pom pom on the top. It was a simple but elegant design, and felt nice and warm on touch. 

,,Will you try it on, please? I don't know if I got the size good," The archangel asked nicely.

Adam got a better idea. Before Michael could do anything, he abruptly sat up and placed the hat on his boyfriend's head. 

,,There! It fits perfectly. And you look really good in dark red, by the way."

,,Don't worry, I'm making you a matching one. And a scarf, because from what I've seen of humans sick with the common cold, it's very unpleasant and I don't want you to catch it before Christmas," Michael said very matter-of-factly. Adam smiled at his boyfriend's concern, but couldn't resist the playful jab.

,,I thought I couldn't get sick, you know, archangel inhabiting my body and all? You sure it's not just an excuse to knit me a scarf?"

,,Maybe," Michael replied. ,,but just so you know, the common cold really is an unpleasant sickness, and plenty of people..."

Adam silenced him with a quick kiss, and then snuggled into his arms. 

,,I'm joking, Mic. You can knit me anything you want, I'll gladly wear it."

,,Even if I make you a traditional ugly Christmas sweater?" Michael smiled down at Adam innocently. 

,,Sure. But you have to make yourself a matching one. You know, like a traditional couple." Adam closed his eyes and relaxed in Michael's embrace.

,,Since when do we resemble anything traditional?" Michael joked, placing a kiss on Adam's forehead before picking up his yarn and needles and starting another hat.

They stayed like this most of the afternoon, enjoying the other's presence while Michael's knitting needles quietly clicked in the silence.

,,You know, if you do make really ugly Christmas sweaters..." Adam started some time later, opening one eye and looking mischievously at Michael.

,,I think we found our Christmas gift for the Winchesters."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! -> @mik-ael  
> Leave kudos if you enjoy!


End file.
